jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen and Aseefa's Relationship
In the Jimmy Neutron spin-off, Planet Sheen, Sheen gets a new love interest; the blue alien warrior Aseefa. Sheen first met her when her pet chocktow, Chock-Chock attacked him and Mr. Nesmith. She gives him Chock-Chock's hangnail, since he was brave and earned it. Aseefa also seems to be quite fond of Sheen and return his affections as well and sometimes she blushes when she tries to speak cohorently to him and vice versa. Nesmith and Doppy also seem to be aware that Sheen likes Aseefa. It is unknown if Sheen actually loves Aseefa, but it's most likely just a simple crush. For some reason, Sheen doesn't mention Libby or even talks about her at all. This was panned by many fans of the original series who supported Sheen and Libby's relationship (as well for Sheen uncharacteristically forgetting his friends). However, The Tomorrow Boys implies that Sheen did in fact return from Zeenu and probably fixed his relationship with Libby. However, the future's shown by the Chrono-Arch are just predicitons, so the future could still change. There's also speculation that Planet Sheen may be non-canon, but nothing is confirmed as of the present time. Romantic moments * In the pilot, he seems to be impressed with Aseefa after she saves him and Mr. Nesmith from her chocktow. She then says that Aseefa is his kind of woman (she rides a monster and she can yodel). * In What's Up, Chock?, Nesmith mentions that he talks about Aseefa a lot, which Sheen attempts to deny. Then, he decides to impress Aseefa by helping her find Chock-Chock. At the end of the episode, Sheen and Aseefa go tornado surfing. * In Joust Friends, they talk about their respective home planets. Aseefa asks Sheen if he misses being on Earth and he says that he does often, but there are some things he really likes on Zeenu and awkwardly twiddles his thumbs.At the end of the episode Sheen and Aseefa were ablut to have a heart felt hug but Princess Oom interrupted at the last second licking Sheen. * * Aseefa gives Sheen a really nice belt for Thanksgetting in the episode of the same name. * In There's Something About Scary, he and Aseefa are hanging out and are talking about wars on their planets. When Oom comes, Sheen tells Aseefa to scare her away. Aseef was also surprised and happy to hear Sheen thinks she's pretty and appeared disappointed after he shyly denies it. Sheen corrects his error by stating he prefers her regular appearance, which confuses her but she accepts it. When Aseefa becomes in danger of being thrown in the prison for showing her warrior face, Sheen says that the Emperor shouldn't imprison her because she's pretty when Aseefa is freed sheen catches her causing them both to awkwardly smile at each other. * In Cutting the Ultra-Cord, when Sheen sees Aseefa coming into his house, he is lovestruck by her beauty. When Sheen starts acting crazy, she leaves and Sheen says she's the most awesome girl ever. When Sheen is back to normal, he and the guys go to look for her in the Forest of Flying Trees. * In Act I, Sheen I, Sheen decides to do Dorkus' play to impress Aseefa and the two are excited about becoming the lead roles. * In Chock Around the Clock, Sheen promises to babysit Chock-Chock for her and she says that if she ever got Chock-Chock captured she'd never forgive him. * In Gotta Go, Sheen has to go to the bathroom, but doesn't want Aseefa to see him do it because he's afraid she'll be disgusted Aseefa appears saddened when she believed sheen did not want to hang out with her. * In Raging Belle, Aseefa has to prepare for her Teleockpow and she needs her best friend to help. When Aseefa is about to tell Sheen that he is her best friend, she blushes and acts nervous while trying to tell him. When she tells him, Sheen runs out of the house and starts dancing. When Sheen renters his house he begins to blush nonstop informing Aseefa that she has nothing to fear because he will be her best "boyfriend" causing both of them to blush. * * In Feeling Roovy, Sheen gets nervous about Aseefa coming over and Nesmith reminds Sheen of his crush on Aseefa, which he denies. When Aseefa asks for Sheen's help, he agrees and decides to hold her hands, but says he's only doing that in a friendly way and nothing more. Aseefa is about to thank Sheen for his kindness towards her with an affectionate hug but instead hugs a tree * In Shave the Last Dance for Me, he wants to be her dance partner, and tells her that he can grow a big Glimmorian mustache. Aseefa tells him that if he ever lied to her, she'd never trust him again. When the fake mustache turns into a monster, Doppy squeals on Sheen and Sheen tells Aseefa that he only lied because he didn't want to make her look bad in front of the Emperor. * In Berry Big Mess, Aseefa makes doe eyes at Sheen, who tries to resist. Category:Relationships